


Разбудили

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Написано на Драббл-фест по заявке "В Мории просыпается балрог". Вдохновлено недосыпом!





	Разбудили

Он бы еще спал и спал, но кто-то довольно настойчиво тыкал его чем-то острым.

(Гномы Мории разрабатывали новую, особо глубокую шахту).

Это, наверное, Готмог, зараза, будит, хочет сказать, что пора на пост в тронном зале идти, у трона Владыки стоять... А как не хочется-то! Что это мы вчера пили, да в честь чего?

(Гномы продолжили разработку шахты, несмотря на идущий оттуда подземный жар).

Но противное тыкание не прекращалось. Похоже, придется встать. Балрог потянулся, но каменные стены обнаружились в самых неожиданных местах. Где это он? Пришлось открыть глаза. Помещение не было знакомым, да и помещением тоже не было - так, подгорные пустоты.

(Гномы начали срочную эвакуацию - впрочем, надеялись они, временную, из-за внезапного землетрясения).

...Ах да, мы не пили - это нас били! И Готмога давно уже... эх... Да, били нас вчера, били... Кто бил, вот в чем вопрос... И за что, кстати? И - точно ли вчера...

(Землетрясение утихло. Гномы решили вернуться в шахту).

Нет, определенно пора вставать - и разобраться. Кто бил, где мы... и вообще, почему "мы", если он тут, похоже, один? и если эту стенку разбить - один, и если эту проплавить...  
Нет, тут еще есть какая-то мелюзга, снаги какие-то, только с бородами, кажется... хорошо бороды горят, и спросить ни о чем не успеваешь...  
Эй, куда же вы! Хоть скажите, кто воевал-то и кто победил...

Но вскоре балрогу пришлось признать, что в данном конкретном случае победил именно он. Потому что больше вокруг никого живого все равно нет.

(Выжившие гномы несли в другие подземные крепости горестные вести о разбуженном Лихе Под Горой, а беженцы искали пристанища).

...да, никого, разбежались, доспать не дали... Но если уж встал - не ложиться же снова! Нужно что-то делать... или все-таки сначала доспать? Уж если он тут теперь один, никто его, наверное больше тыкать не будет...

(Как показала средиземская история, и в этом балрог тоже ошибался. Но что только ни придет в голову спросонья!)

 

1:52 22.06.2012


End file.
